Technical Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus having an image forming unit, a document reader unit, and a retainer is known. The image forming unit may form an image on a recording sheet, a document reader unit may be arranged in an upper position with respect to the image forming unit to read an original document, and the retainer may support the document reader unit pivotably. The retainer may support the document reader unit to pivot between a closed position, in which the document reader unit is placed on the image forming unit, and an open position, in which one end of the document reader unit is lifted upward with respect to the image forming unit. The retainer may, for example, arranged in a position between the image forming unit and the document reader unit, at each end on an edge of the document reader unit along a direction orthogonal to a pivotable direction of the document reader unit. The retainer may include a pair of link members to restrict the pivot movement of the document reader unit and an urging member arranged on each link member to urge the document reader unit toward the open position.
The image forming apparatus may have a sheet-ejection tray formed to dent downward from a top plane of the image forming unit. A sheet with an image formed thereon may be ejected out of the image forming unit from one side, e.g., a rear side, toward the other side, e.g., a front side of the image forming apparatus and placed on the sheet-ejection tray. Further, a sheet-pickup opening, through which a user may insert a hand to pick up the sheet from the ejection tray, may be formed in, for example, an upper-front area with respect to the image forming unit, in a lower area with respect to the document reader unit.
The image forming apparatus may form an image on a sheet based on image data, which may be transmitted from an external device or may be generated from an image read by the document reader unit, and eject the sheet with the image out of the image forming unit at the sheet-ejection tray.
The user may insert a hand through the sheet-pickup opening to reach the sheet on the sheet-ejection tray. Occasionally, for example, when the sheet is placed in a setback area in the sheet-ejection tray, the user may uplift the document reader unit to the open position to visually recognize and pick up the ejected sheet.